Inuyasha and the Tower of Terror
by Morino
Summary: Discontinued. In the year 1932, a horrible accident costed five people their lives. Fast foward to the year 2005, Kagome and her fellow seniors go to Disney World as a Senior trip. How will the two events collide? Will love bloom? or will another tragedy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, the Tower of Terror story and ride, or the prologue outline.

Inuyasha and the Tower of Terror

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. In the Hollywood Tower Hotel, Kikyo Jones looked around for her boyfriend. (A/N- Inuyasha wasn't born yet) Naraku Shouten is always late for formal gatherings like this. Then, she spotted a familiar black haired man talking to a famous acteress.

"Naraku Shouten! Come here this instant," Kikyo shouted. " Sure, honey." The dark haired man excused himself from his new crush lady.

"Please come with me to my room, and we shall discuss your problem with sticking with one lady," said Kikyo.

"Sure, sure, honey! We'll just-" He cut himself off seeing a warning glare from his girlfriend.

With a sigh, he followed her to the elevator. There was a young girl and her mother and a bellhop already there. Kikyo told the bellhop which floor she was at and went in. Naraku quickly followed. The elevator started to accend to the thirteenth floor.

Suddenly, lightening struck the towers, and they exploded. Luckily, the elevator Kikyo and Naraku was in wasn't harmed. In between the twelveth and thirteenth floor, there was an electricity buildup. When the elevator reached that build up, everyone inside the elevator was electrified. Then a black out came, and the elevator went fell. With a crash, anyone who did not die due to electricity build up died from the hard impact of the fall.

Sadly, the US government took the hotel and turned it into a ride, not knowing of the terrible secrets it hold. For inside the ride, Kikyo Jones seek revenge and plans it out carefully for one group of students who have yet to discover the terrifying secrets the haunted hotel holds.

A/N- Wow...freaky!


	2. The Senior Trip

Disclaimer: Do you understand that I do not own Inuyasha and folks or the ride?

Inuyasha and the Tower of Terror

Chapter One: The Senior Trip

"Hurry up, Kagome! If you don't, we won't be able to go on the TRIP!" A young girl at the age of 17 screamed her head off at her friend. _Why does she always have to be so slow,_ she thought. "Coming, Sango!" Then, a petite young beauty emerged from her household with a rather large suitcase. "If it's ok with you, my grandfather will be driving us," she said.

At school, the teachers were doing a head count. Kagome and Sango rushed into place, luckily being counted in. "So, the bitch and the wrench finally makes their appearance." Both girls turned to find a boy with long white hair, a strong build, and amber eyes behind them. Everyone in the school knows him as the infamous Inuyasha Akuma.

Every girl in Japan, if not the whole world, falls head over heels for this handsome young bachelor. Rumor has it that he slept with every girl he's been with. The life of a dream, right? It is so NOT! For some unknown reason, Kagome and Sango seemed to be the only ones who were unaffected by his charms.

"What do you want, Inuyasha Akuma," asked Kagome with a bit of sarcasm.

"YOU!" came the reply.

Sango sweatdrops and then felt a hand on her behind and turned bright red. "MIROKU SHUUDOUSHI! YOU HENTEI!" A loud slap was heard throughout the schoolyard. A young man with a black ponytail fell to the floor, unconscious. He has brown eyes and also has a strong build, which unfortunately is no use to him against the wrath of an embarassed and angry Sango. Meanwhile, a raged argument went on between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What do you mean, me?!"

"Well, you were the one who asked what I wanted and I wanted you."

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME?"

"Hmmm...Because you were the ONLY one, besides Sango who in which I have no interests in, who I haven't slept with."

Another loud slap was heard throughout the schoolyard. An Inuyasha with a hand shaped mark on his cheek looked very irrated. "Ouch! Damn it, you hit hard, wrench!"

"I have a name, you know! It's Kagome, KA-GO-MAY! So use it, or else!"

A whistle blew, signaling that it is time to go on the bus.

As you would know, in the back of bus, there are three seats. Miroku sit in by the window. Sango sits next to him, and Kagome sits on Sango's right. Inuyasha sits in the seat by the front right of where Kagome sits. Kouga sits in front of Sango. Ayume sits in next to Kouga. Jakotsu sits in the seat in front of Inuyasha.

Kouga Urufu has long black hair, which he pulls into a ponytail. He has black hair and piercing brown eyes. Ayame Airashii is a petite young girl with piercing emerald eyes and brown hair, which she pulls into pig tails.

During the trip to Disney World, Inuyasha and Kouga glared at each other. It was known that they were rivals in everything, including girls. Ever since Inuyasha started to chase Kagome, Kouga had tried to do the same. However, Kagome just wasn't interested.

"We're there," said the teacher. Everyone got up and ran to enterance. With their chaperones, the students filed into the MGM studios. Everyone need go on the ride called the Tower of Terror.

"So, wrench. Are you scared yet?"

"Nope! I have done research on this place and I think I will fare well enough."

So with that, the class went into the building which will sponser the ride, unaware of the danger inside.

A/N-I don't really think this is long enough, so on the next chapter, I might make it longer.


	3. The Hotel's Doomed Elevator Ride

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish with all my heart that the reviewers would not kill me 'cause I don't own Inuyasha or the Tower of Terror

Inuyasha and the Tower of Terror

Chapter 2: The Hotel's Doomed Elevator Ride

Kagome yarned. She spent an hour waiting. The line was pretty long. Everyone on the bus was put into groups of eleven. Kagome was with Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Jakotsu, Sango, Miroku, Kanna, and Kagura. Sesshoumaru and Rin are their chaperones. Inside the hotel, Kagome and Sango started to notice their surroundings. When they first entered, they saw a table on their left. It seems that the poker game was discontinued because the players left in a hurry.

"Um, Sango? Would it be alright if I sat next to you," Kagome asked when she saw a broken elevator shaft with the sign "Out of Order" in front of it.

"Sure," answered Inuyasha.

"Is your name Sango?!"

"No, but I want to see you scared."

A young girl in gront of Sango raised her hand. "Sensei, my sister Kagura does not like dark places, and I do not like heights." Kanna and Kagura Kaze are twins. Kagura has black hair and magenta eyes. Kanna has white hair and black eyes. Her skin was very pale.

"Sure. You two are excused from going on the ride."

"Good luck, Kagome. I hope you have fun," said Kagura.

"Thanks," Kagome replied.

When their group reached aroom, the people were piled up. Then, the lights went out, and a television set went on. The speaker spoke. "Nearly 70 years ago, a party was held in this hotel. It was a dark and stormy night, and it is the death of innocent people..." A scream was heard, and a loud slap followed. "It all happened so quick. Five people entered the elevator. Slowly, it started to accend. Suddenly, lightening was heard, and the towers exploded. In the elevator shaft between the twelveth and thirteenth floor, there was a huge energy build up." On the screen, it showed the elevator hit the build up. "The people inside were electrified, and then the ones who did not die from electricity died when the elevator fell to the basement and were sent to the fifth dimension, a dimension that is so unreachable that very few people has ever been there. To those of you who were observant, you may have seen the elevator which said 'Out of Order.' That was the very elevator that took those five people to the fifth dimension. You will be escorted to the maid service carts. Those carts will take you to the fifth dimension. For over 70 years, its door remained closed. Now, it has opened them again, but this time,..." The speakers voice dropped low. "...it's for you!" After the word you, thunder was heard, and the lights went back on.

Kagome looked around to see if she could find Sango. When she did, she almost started laughing. Next to a very red faced Sango was a unconscious Miroku.

"He'll never learn," said Kouga. "Kagome, since you are feeling scared, you must sit with me."

"Um...no thanks," said a slightly blushing Kagome.

The group with their chaperones went into the boiler room. Kagome got a bit freaked.

"Come on, wrench. Admit that you are scared," said Inuyasha.

"No way! I have done my research on the Hollywood Tower Hotel and I will not admit that I am scared because I am not,"said Kagome.

"Well, fine, because you will be sitting next to me, and don't say anything because you can't change my opinion."

Kagome did a big sigh. The truth is, she really wanted to sit next to Sango because she is scared. Now, she needs to sit next to a jerk and a baka.

As the group approached the carts, Inuyasha sensed Kagome's anxiety. _And here I thought she really wasn't afraid, _he thought to himself.

"Excuse me, how many people do you have in your party," the assistant asked.

"Nine," said Sesshoumaru. The group filed into the elevator. The elevator was cubicle in shape. There are three rows, and three seats in each row. In the back row, from left to right, sat Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakotsu. In the middle row sat Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Finally, in the first row, sat Ayame, Sango, and Miroku. Everyone in the cart sat and buckled their safety restraints. Kagome turned ghostly pale when the doors closed and they started to accend. Inuyasha and Kouga were giving each other death glares. Sango buried her head into Miroku's sholders and he held her in a non perverted way. The story continued when they reached the twelveth floor.

"Here are the ghosts of the dead ones. They may seem to be in anguish now, but watch and you will learn why."

The holograms looked angry, then they all got rigid and fell past the floor. Kagome wimpered and held on tight to Inuyasha's right arm. Inuyasha gave Kouga a triumphant look and continued to watch Kagome. As the elevator door started to close, something wierd happened. One of the female ghosts came into the elevator shaft and stood next to Kagome. She has long tendrils and pretty eyes. The ghost even has a little resemblence to Kagome. Kagome looked at the ghost and screamed. Everyone else looked at the ghost and also screamed. If the speaker was suppose to say anything else, they didn't hear. Inuyasha held Kagome protectively while the ghost was giving everyone an evil look.

Suddenly, it seems that the floor gave out and the elevator started to fall. Then, it stopped and started to go back up. After that, it started to drop again. Sesshoumaru felt sick. Rin and Ayame were having the time of their life. Sango felt a hand on her behind and turned to slap Miroku. Miroku held up an 'I surrender' sign. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha's arm as though it was her very life. Kouga was giving Inuyasha the death glare. Inuyasha was paying attention to protecting Kagome. Jakotsu was looking at Inuyasha and batting his eyelashes. Almost everyone on the elevator were screaming.

Meanwhile, Kagura and Kanna were at the gift shop. "How do you think they are doing," Kagura asked her sister. "Not very well," said Kanna. "Lets look." Kanna's magical mirror fogged up, then cleared, showing the group during the freefall. Sango was in the midst of slapping Miroku, and he has a look of pure terror on his face. Ayame was laughing. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha's arm in a death grip and she is also crying. Inuyasha has a look of confusement. Kouga looks resentful. Sesshoumaru's normally placid face shows alittle green, giving a hint that he is sick. Rin was squealing and holding up the 'I love you' sign in sign language. Jakotsu has a groggle eyed look on while looking at Inuyasha. The ghost looks ready to kill. Kagura sweatdropped. "Lets take a photograph," she suggested. Kanna pressed a small triangle into its proper place and it took a picture. They developed it eleven times, hoping to give it to their group when they get back.

When the group came out, Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha and Kouga were giving death glares to eack other. Sango is trying hard to calm Kagome. Rin and Ayame were chatting quickly about what they thought of the ride. Jakotsu was fixing his make up. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. He probably is in the restroom puking.

The ghost disappeared. No one knows where she went. She may be part of the ride, so no one asked about her. However, she is now set free of being in the hotel, and is looking for a body to take over. She has her sights set on Kagome, but the girl has a barrier around her now. It may take awhile, but the ghost is smarter than she looks. Now what will the students do? All they asked for was a fun trip to Disney World. Will the doomed group come out of this alive?

A/N-omg...

lavendernite-psst! did you know that she scared herself half to death while writing this?

sumizome tenshi-hey! aren't you supposed to go back to your own corny stories?

lavendernite-well...you are the one who told me that!

sumizome tenshi-...(does the evil grin and starts to turn on the imaginary time machine)

lavendernite-hey, what are you doing? hey, hey!(purple smoke starts to surround her)

sumizome tenshi-sending you back...to the elevator ride. Muwahahahahahaha!

(camera shows lavendernite on the tower of terror ride)

lavendernite-AHHHHHHHHH!!!

sumizome tenshi-well...please review, or your fate will be the same (throws her head back and cackles like the witch of the east) Ja Ne!


	4. At MGM Studios

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to never remind my readers that I don't own Inuyasha or the Tower of Terror.

Inuyasha and the Tower of Terror

Chapter 3: At MGM Studios

After the elevator ride, no one wants to go back on it. Especially Kagome. She was so scared that she didn't want to talk to anyone, just stare at the ground and making a silent wish. _I wish I am dreaming._

Sango watched her friend. Something wasn't right. When the ghost appeared at the elevator, Sango was a bit scared. That is until Miroku touched her. Then, she had screamed in anger.

Inuyasha took a quick glance at Kagome. _Boy is she upset. It must have been that ghost. The poor girl...she looks so helpless. Fuck! I wish I coul help her._

Sesshoumaru came back, looking alittle healthier than before. The up and down motion of the elevator cart made him lose his breakfast. He decided to skip lunch for the while.

"Lets go. Where do you want to go next," asked Rin.

"Lets go to the Muppets Vision 3-D," said Sango. Inuyasha and Kouga groaned. "Well, Kagome could really use some 3-D action. Maybe taking her on the 5-D ride was a bit too much. The ghost did seem real, and it was next to her."

"Okay, so lets go!"

The group walked to the theater which held the movie. They were given 3-D glasses and walked into the auditorium. They sat some where in the middle.

Kagome was still in her little trance and she was mumbling. When she closed her eyes, she kept seeing the ghost's face. The research she did said that the ride was supposed to drop you from the thirteenth floor to any other floor at random to anyother floor. However, it didn't mention having an additional guest. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

Inuyasha smelled salty water. He looked at Kagome and saw the tear fall. He brought up a hand and wiped it. It pained him slightly to see her so upset. _Wait, why do I care about her? (Because you love her, baka.) Yeah, right. Who asked you? (Well, you did. Since there was no one else to talk to, of course you would talk to me.) Shuddup._

After awhile, the lights start to dim. "Kagome, look!" Sango's voice seemed to bring Kagome out of her little trance. She said the wish one last time before turning her attention to the screen.

When the show ended, Kagome seemed to turn back into her old self. She and Sango started to talk like there is no tomorrow.

"...and then in the end, did you see how the frog...Kermit?...jump out at you? And, and, and-"

"And silly wench here doesn't know when to shut up."

Kagome glared at him for interupting her chat. "And I thought Mr. Arrogant was finally being quiet for once."

"What was that suppose to mean?!"

"It means that you were suppose to be quiet," said Miroku.

"Shuddup, you lecherous Monk!"

The day went by and Kagome continued to act like her old self. Sango noticed it and decided to stop worry. However, it is too soon to tell just yet.

The group went ot a ride called Star Tours next. "The force is with you as you cruise in your 'Starspeeder' flight simulator during this ultimate Star WarsTM thrill ride," read Rin. "This should be exciting..."

As they waited on line, Kagome suddenly got all freaked out. She shivered in fear as she recalled the elevator ride. She certainly didn't want to encounter the ghost again.

Sango looked at Kagome shake and put a hand on her sholder. She gave a resounding nod and Kagome seemed to relax a bit. At least she stopped shaking. They approached the "Starspeeder" with no difficulty. Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Sango this time. The back row has nine seats, so from left to right sat Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kanna, Kagura, and Jakotsu. Kouga and Ayame sat in the row in front of them with another group. Everyone put on their safety restraints.

As the vehicle's lights gradually gone off, Kagome started shaking again. Inuyasha noticed this and draped an arm around her shoulders to stop her from shaking. Looking at Inuyasha's reasuring nod Kagome relaxed. Then, he removed his arm just as the vehicle started to accend, or so it seems. Instead, Kagome and Inuyasha held hands. The front screen opened, and a robot was there. The Star Tours began. Suddenly, there was a rigid turn and Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand. He gave her a lighter squeeze to reasure her that everything is alright.

Soon, the ride was over. Kagome was feeling alot better. Their next ride was at the Disney-MGM Studios Backlot Tour.

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome looked up alarmed,"What? What happened?"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 30 FUCKIN MINUTES FOR THIS STUPID BABY RIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha replied rather loudly.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE SCREAMING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

Sango said,"Be quiet for one second please!!!"

Kouga exclaimed,"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha is WAY too evil....so why don't you come and stand by me?"

"Ahem...ummm...no thanks...I think I can stand Inuyasha's temper problem,"Kagome replied a little nervously.

"Why don't you go hit on Ayame! It seems as if Kagome doesn't like your attention!! Maybe Ayame would appreciate it, but I doubt it." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, muttface!!!" Kouga replied with a glare.

Inuyasha looked ready to murder Kouga but Kouga was saved by the tour guide telling them to get on the ride. Sesshoumaru looked pretty sick. Rin started talking about wedding preparations with a very embarrassed Ayame. Kagome cocked her head curiously while watching Sesshoumaru muttering insane things like ,"This ride better not kill me like the other one did..." and also like this "I only have 5 lives left after Inuyasha talked me to death, Rin smacked me with her shoe, Sango's screaming in my ear, Kouga and the mutt faced hanyou arguing and last but not least the wreched ride with the stupid ghost hooligans..if I ever met that wretched person who created that wretched ride I will kill him at first sight..."

"That will be the same as killing the U.S. goverment." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome so hard that she started to cower and said,"Whoever asked for your opinion?"

"IF YOU SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO GET ON THAT FUCKING RIDE THEN GET US ON IT ALREADY!!!" Sango screamed,"I'M GOING TO DIE HERE WITH THESE STUPID IDIOTS WHO WON'T SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE OR FOR EVEN A SECOND AND A HENTEI WHO JUST WON'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!!!!!"

A loud smack followed after that amazingly loud and short speech. Everyone looked at the a very purple in the face at the moment Sango and whimpered like puppies. Within this unfourtunate groupie there was a puppy who whimpered and cowered.

(A/N-Inuyasha:Hey, bitch! Who are you calling a puppy!!!!!You know that I'm gonna get ya, right?!?!?! sumizome tenshi:...-.-'...no...starts to run away at the speed of light)

"Ahem...right this way now..."the unfortunated tour guide stammered.(lavendernite:HA!!!! That unfortunate tour guide should get a raise you know? Show some simpathy for the poor guy! sumizome tenshi:...hey...HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU GET OUT OF THAT PERMANENT RIDE?!?!?! GET THE FUCK OUTA MY STORY...YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD ONLY BE IN THE CLOSING NOTE, RIGHT?!?!?! lavendernite:gulp...no...people out FOR COVER!!!!)

"Stupid baby ride...I'd rather go on the Rock'n' Roller Coasters..." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Kagome said,"Shut up Inuyasha. I like this ride! A lot too!!"

Apparently Kagome seemed to be enjoying the ride with Rin in back of her. Sesshoumaru apperently seemed to enjoy it too. Rin and Ayame was a little busy discussing wedding gowns and what gown color looked nicer on Kagome and which tux would look better on Inuyasha.

"I wish I can be Kagome's brides maid when she get married to Inuyasha..sigh" Ayame said with a far away look in her eyes.

"HEY!!! Kagome is MY soon to be lover not that muttface's!!!" Kouga sputtered.

Rin snorted in a very unlady like way and said,"Yeah right!! You don't even stand a chance against Inuyasha when it comes to going for Kagome's love. You should marry dirt cause that's what you look like."

Kagome said,"Hey! I'm not gonna marry that stupid, idiotic, arrogant jerk whom is unfortunately sitting right next to me right now!!"

Kouga looked triumphant but then Kagome's next statement shattered his hopes.

"And I'm also NOT definitely NOT gonna marry that freakin stupid and crazed wolf!!! I'd rather marry the devil first!"

Inuyasha smirked and said,"Hey I'm in luck. I'm the devil's reincarnation! That's also the same the same as the devil himself."

All of a sudden the tour guide exclaimed,'Alright now! Put on your rain coats! We're headed for the make believe tsunami!"

Sesshoumaru shouted,"WHAT WE'RE GONNA GET WET!!!!"

Rin and Ayame already in their rain coats said,"Of course!!"

Inuyasha scrambled over to Rin but found that there were no more rain coats. He looked so baffled that Ayame felt pity for him and told him that the last 2 raincoats has already been taken by Kagura and Kanna. Kagura and Kanna both looked very reliefed about getting the raincoats beforehand. Then all of a sudden the "tsunami" came. Kagome looked too pale and Inuyasha groaned. Whatever happened Kouga? He didn't see or hear anything about tsunamis so he did'nt know anything until it was too late. What about Sesshoumaru? He noticed EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING to the last drop of water and was petrified with fear. After the "tsunami" had passed Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha was soaked to the bone. Surprisingly Kagome wasn't wet. Why? When Inuyasha had went to get a raincoat he was standing so when he tried to go back to his seat the trolly they were in had stopped all of a sudden and he had fallen onto Kagome so Kagome was not soaked.

"AWWWWW!!!!!" Rin and Ayame cooed.

Kouga growled and said,"You better not kiss her or touch her!"

Inuyasha smirked at a very surprised Kagome then he leaned down and kissed her.

Another chorus of 'awwwwws' came followed by a growl.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and and said,"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WERE DOING?!?!?!"

"I dunno. Kouga told me not to so I did it just to annoy him." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

They turned around and found Kouga all red and ready to blow.

Kouga said through clenched teeths or fangs,"You are gonna pay for that you stupid arroga-"

Ayame punched Kouga once to make him dazed and stated a fact,"They make a great couple and that kiss was sweet so stop yapping and start congratulating!!" She stated.

Then Rin also punched Kouga with a grin on her face but she punched WAY harder then Ayame and knocked him out cold.

Everyone stared at Rin who had a happy smile on her face and she said one word,"What?"

Inuyasha asked her,"Why did you just punch the lights out of Kouga?"

Kagome followed with a,"Were you doing the job to save Inuyasha some trouble or what?"

Rin responded with a,"No, I did that because when Ayame did it, it looked like it was a lot of fun!"

Sesshoumaru muttered to himself,"I can't believe I'm actually gonna marry an assasinator in the body of a dumb girl, who can't tell between the salt and the sugar when cooking dinner..."

When the ride came to a stop Kanna and Kagura were the first ones off. Kanna said,"Wow..that was some ride..."

Kagura replied,"Duh..with Inuyasha and his gang nothing can get weirder than this."

Kanna said,"Even Naraku in a tutu dancing ballet?" Kagura and Kanna both sweatdropped at the sight of Naraku dancing ballet in a tutu came into mind.

There was chatter around themselves and were heading toward the exit. On the bus ride on to Epcot, Kagome slept with her head on Sango's shoulder. Sango didn't really mind doing a favor for her friend. The peace was maintained all the way toward the park, only when Miroku tried to touch Sango, getting whacked on the head. The group were to eat lunch there.

A/N- Awwww...the ghost missed out on all the fun.

lavendernite-hmph...and I did half the page...

sumizome tenshi-don't worry...at least you got your food...and off that evil elevator ride...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Inuyasha-Oi, BITCH!! I still didn't forget what you called me!!

sumizme tenshi-WAIT! I DIDN'T DO THAT! LAVENDERNITE DID THAT!

Inuyasha-IT DOESN'T MATTER!I'LL GET YOU BOTH!!

sumizome tenshi and lavendernite-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kagome-And please don't forget to review! whispers because if you don't, the author will get you and send you to that evil elevator ride


	5. At Epcot, Where the Troubles Start Part ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Disney World rides. Please get that, because typing the disclaimer is boring. Anyways, this chapter may have been alittle...too detailed in a ahem "alone" time..

Inuyasha and the Tower of Terror

Chapter 4: At Epcot, Where the Troubles Start (Part One)

The group arrived at Epcot around noon, so they went to get lunch. They ate at the a Japanese resturant near the "USA" and "Morocco." Kagome, Sango, Kanna, Kagura, and Ayame had udon. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Jakotsu had ramen. Rin had sushi.

Then, the group went on a ride called spaceship Earth. Each container has four seats. In one cart, there are four seats-two in front and two in back. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were sitting in the same cart. Sango and Miroku sat in the front, and Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back. While the ride went into the dark, Kagome let out a small whimper. Inuyasha grasped around for her hand, and gave it a quick squeeze. Then, Kagome leaned a bit onto Inuyasha. He turned his head and gently kissed her. She returned the small kiss and started to watch the ride. They watched some of the first "living" men cave paint.

"Keh! Even I could paint better than that oaf of a man," Inuyasha retorted.

"Please Shut up, Inuyaha!"

"Make me!" He really was hoping for another kiss, but Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth and smirked.

Then, they saw Michelangelo laying down on his back painting a mural. After that, their cart turned around and Inuyasha and Kagome ended up in the front. However, Kagome screamed as soon as she looked. The ghost was right there in front of her, and she looked like she was ready to greet an "old" friend.

"Hello, Kagome. Long time, no see."

"U-ummm...d-do I-I know ya-you," Kagome stammered. Inuyasha was holding her protectively.

"No...I suppose we didn't have a proper greeting back at the elevator. My name is Kikyo Jones."

"Hey, Kikyo! What do you want from us," asked Sango.

"Well, all I want is Kagome's body, and that's it. The rest of you mean nothing to me," came the response.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE KAGOME!" The three friends yelled. By now, Kagome was close to being squashed by Inuyasha's strong hold. "Inu-Gasp-yasha, please wheeze loosen cough your grip...cough cough..." Kagome was having a hard time breathing. "Oops...sorry." Inuyasha loosened his grip but still kept his hold on her. Kikyo appeared to be waiting for their response. However, the ride was close to ending and she needed to leave for special "errands". When the group came out, Kagome was sickly pale. Inuyasha kept on asking if she was okay, and she just went back into the trance she was in earlier in the day, saying _I wish I am dreaming_ over and over again.

However, after pulling her out of the group for awhile, he shook her until she looked at him. Inuyasha gulped at how she looked at him. "Kagome, I know that Kikyo bitch scared you, but you have to stay strong. If not for yourself, then for me, Miroku, Sango, Rin, even Sesshoumaru. Please don't discourage us by being all sad and moody. Please?" No response. Inuyasha sighed. _Why does it always come down to this? (Hey, this is the first time.) Who asked you? (You did.) Shut up._ Then, Inuyasha lowered his mouth onto hers to give her a caring kiss.

Kagome practically melted into him. When he licked her lower lip begging for enterance, she parted her lips slightly. That was enough for Inuyasha to slip his tongue into her mouth. She gasped, and then started to moan as his tongue gave her a small caress. Her own tongue started to tug on his. Inuyasha was suprised at her courage, and then he smirked. After six minutes, he reluctantly broke the kiss and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that no one was, he lead her back to the others.

Meanwhile, a very pissed off Sango paced around. "ARGG! WHERE THE FUCK IS KAGOME?SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR, LIKE, FOREVER!"

"Chill, Sango!", said Miroku. He has a lecherous grin on his face.

"They're probably m-"

"Miroku, please do shut up!" A person spoke up. Turning around, Miroku saw that Inuyasha and Kagome had returned. everyone in the group made note that their fingers were intertwined with each other and that they were holding hands(they are the same thing, so don't worry about it). "So, you were saying," Inuyasha asked with a dangerous smile. A now pale Miroku started to quake in his shoes. "N-nothin..." was all he could say.

"Good, because if I ever hear you talking about me ever again, I will personally kill you."

Sango looked at Kagome questionably and Kagome said,"I don't even want to know it."

After that "unfortunate" event, they went to see the "Honey, I Shrunk the Audience" 3-D adventure. In the show, Everyone got the experience of how it feels to be shrunk. After the show, excited chat were going on.

"Did you see the snake! I thought it would eat me WHOLE!"

"You know the dog? He SNEEZED on us in the end. YUCK!"

"I don't know about you, but my favorite part was when the little boy picked us up. I felt as if we were miniscular."

"Hmph! That fucking pervert tried to touch my ass every five minutes...thinks that I wouldn't notice...bastard."

"Now, Sango dear, please don't get all touchy touchy about it. I know that you enjoy all my attentions."

"..."

Okay...maybe not all excited chat after all. there were some who were discusted by it, and others who didn't pay attention. Kagome was silent during the whole thing. Inuyasha began to worry again. He didn't see the ghost, and during the whole thing, he was sitting next to Kagome. All she did was look...no...more like STARE at the screen and that's it. He didn't even think that she was paying attention to the show.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha softly.

"Yeah," came the even softer reply that if Inuyasha doesn't have super hearing, he would have missed it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you had seen a ghost."

That question caught Kagome off guard. She didn't really know why she was acting this way, but her mind was blissfully blank, not allowing her to think. However, looking into Inuyasha's eyes, which were filled with worry, brought her mind back to work. "Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking..." She stopped talking again. Even though it was a half lie, she didn't want him to find out the truth. She was thinking about her life before coming to Disney World, and what was happening now. She started to wonder about her life what would have happened if she didn't make it to school that day on the road. Then, she started to wonder about Inuyasha. Her opinion of him now compared to her opinion of him before...it just drives her nuts. She doesn't know what to think when she gets back to school. Would she become wildly popular like Yuki Neigeux, who was one of Inuyasha's former girlfriend. Yuki wasn't really that ugly of a girl before dating Inuyasha. She used to be an A+ student. However, that changed after dating Inuyasha. Now, she is more of a slut. Her grades dropped to an F-, she has dated almost all the boys in the school, and she tries to get a good fucking out of Inuyasha again, as Kagome thought. _Would I be more like Yuki? Will I even keep my innocence? Why am I hanging out with him? is it because I...l...no...ME love HIM? I don't see how that is possible, but what would explain this feeling? Why do I have to be the one to be affected like this? Why, Why, WHY!_

Seeing that Kagome is having an inner conflict, Inuyasha decides to leave her alone for a while. _She probably needs a time out._ However, Inuyasha couldn't stand the thought of leaving her, especially when she is in a state of vunerability. So instead, he called Sango over. "Sango! I need you here now, bitch!"

"What?"

"Can you and Kagome have an all girls night tonight? I think she needs some cheering up."

"Um...maybe. It depends if the hotsprings are open at...hey, wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE! Since when did you actually care for my friends wellfare?"

"Can we not talk about that? I believe that is for me and Miroku to talk about on our all boy's night."

"Um, Inuyasha? I was planning to join the girls on their "all girls night" if you don't mind," said Miroku.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT FUCKING GOING TO JOIN THE GIRLS! INSTEAD YOU WILL BE JOINING ME!"

"O-o k-ka-Ay..."

Kagome suddenly stiffened and her eyes went wide. Then, she looked as though she is having a heart attack. The group stared at Kagome. Her eyes suddenly closed and-(ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE! JUST KIDDING!)-she passed out. Inuyasha rushed over to her side and caught her before she fell. "Kagome? Kagome! Wake up! you can't die on me," said Inuyasha. Everyone else could do nothing but watch. Sesshoumaru, as his job as chaperone, was going to call the supervisor, Kaede. However, Rin beat him to it.

"Hello, Kaede? This is Rin. We have an emergency here. No, it is very dire. Something has happened to Kagome. We are at Epcot near the ride called 'Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'. Yes, yes. Okay, bye bye.beep! Okay, guys, Kaede is coming over now. Don't worry."

Soon enough, Kaede came over and examined Kagome, who was now safely nestled in Inuyasha's arms. They were sitting at a bench with Kagome's feet hanging over the end. She looks quite pale and she was sweating slightly. Kaede furrowed her brow. Something was definately wrong. She took a little bit of smelling spice and sprinkled a bit of it near Kagome's nose. Soon enough, Kagome stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped a bit.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. I hope that you are alright."

Looking up, Kagome suddenly blushed tomato red. Her head was resting on Inuyasha's lap, her right ear was unconfortably very near ahem _somewhere._ Inuyasha thought that she needed to sit, so he helped her up. Boy, could you imagine how glad Kagome was. She burried her face in her hands for a while before raising her face, prepared to answer their questions. However, no one had questions. Kagome sighed. Time to go onto their next ride, Mission:Space (yes, it is actually called Mission:Space). As they waited in line, Sesshoumaru suddenly got out.

"I'm not going on that ride!" He screamed.

"Why not?" asked Rin.

"It spins very fast, and I'll get sick."

"Oh, fine...Guys, Sesshy and I will be waiting outside for you. Have fun!"

As they neared the room where the "flight" will be taking place, the "flight" attendant asked how many are in the party. "Four." Then, they were lead to the waiting area and were given a specific space. A voice sounded.

"Hello, cadet. I am Captain Jack, and I will be guiding you through your mission to Mars. Now, please listen carefully..." The captain continued to ramble on about safety rules and stuff like that. Finally, he said "Good luck on your mission, and do America proud."

Then they were lead to a "closet," as Inuyasha had so generously put it. There are four spaces per "cabinet." Each space has it's own job. There is an engineer (Inuyasha), a pilot (Kagome), a commander (Sango), and a navigator (Miroku). The group put their bags into the space provided and then placed the metal retainer onto the hook to close the item bag. In between the first two and the other two seats are barf bags just incase the rider gets sick. The restraints were then put to place. As the door closed, Kagome started to shake again.

"In-Inuyasha? I'm scared."

"Dun worry, Kagome. What ever happens, I'll always be here for-"

He was rudely cut off by Miroku, who cleared his throat to tell them that the ride was about to begin.

"Hello again, austronauts. Are you ready to begin on your mission to Mars," came the voice of the Captain. The group yelled a "YEAH!" "Now, here's what you will do..." The captain went over each of their jobs. Then, the ride began. The group felt themselves sitting vertically and waited. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...we have...LIFT OFF!" As the "captain" said "LIFT OFF," the compartment started to tremble. On their screens, the group saw themselves taking off into virtual space. Kagome was having the time of her life. She started screaming in joy just like everyone else in her so-called room. then, everything went unusually calm. After that, a sudden tremble. The lights blinked over and over again. Everyone kept on pressing the blinking lights. Inuyasha said, " This is Three Mile Island all over again." However, no one was laughing as they were busy.

As they approached virtual Mars, everyone held onto the joystick and felt as though they were actually moving the vehicle. However, they got dangerously close to the Mars ice peak and were on the edge of a cliff. The captain told everyone onboard not to move a muscle or even breath. No one did. then, the screen showed a MISSION COMPLETE. Everyone gathered their personal belongings and stood to get off the ride.

Outside, they met with Rin and Sesshoumaru, just as promised. They looked at the time. 3:00 pm. They have three hours untill they need to meet the rest of the seniors and chaperones in the main gate of Epcot.

A/N: phew! This is a long chapter. I forgot to mention in some other chapter, Congrats to you, MoonGirl19. You are my first reviewer.

lavendernite-hpmh...she's being mean again...cutting off the story like that...shouts at the top of her lungs HEY, YOU REVIEWERS! DON'T REVIES! SHE'S MAKING YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

sumizome tenshi-Please do shut up, lavender. You are making me sick. They could review all they want cause the next chappie will be more in depth...I hope Snickers evily

lavendernite-gulp...um...RUN!

sumizome tenshi-AHHHHHHHHHH!THE MAD MAN IS BACK!RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Inuyasha-GET BACK HERE, YOU CRAZY BITCHES! I'LL GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

Kagome-sighs Well, that's all, folks. Please do review cause the author still has that evil machine that takes you to the evil elevator...toodaloos!


End file.
